


The Ultimate Betrayal

by EtainBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamione. Bellatrix knows Hermione is cheating on her, this is how she confronts her. Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote. It's a Bellamione so if you don't like this pairing well, nobody is forcing you to read this. For those who are still with me, on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

The Ultimate Betrayal

Bellatrix Black had always known this would have happened sooner or later. Hermione was twenty-three years younger than her, it was only natural that at some point in their relationship she would want to try something new, someone different. She had just hoped that it wouldn't have.

Her girlfriend was twenty-five after all and she was in her late forties. Deep inside of her, buried underneath the pain she had been feeling in the last months, she understood Hermione's need to experiment. Until now she had just hoped this moment would never have come.

Hermione and Bellatrix have been together for six years now. In Bellatrix' opinion they had a stable and loving relationship but in light of recent events she guessed that wasn't enough anymore. There must be something that Bellatrix hadn't been able to give her or she wouldn't have gone seeking comfort in the arms of another. She had hoped this was only a fling and that it would go away in a few weeks time so that Hermione would return straight back to her. So far it wasn't going away and Bellatrix was seriously considering the idea to let her girlfriend know that she knew and do something about it, even if it meant breaking up with her.

The older witch for the first time doubted the strength of Hermione's feelings towards her. The girl made sure she knew how much she loved her everyday but still it had been two months since she started cheating on her. The younger witch didn't know she knew but Bellatrix, being the good Auror she was, had noticed the signs since the beginning.

First of all she came home late almost every night with lame excuses. Usually she told her that she'd been held up at work but the older witch knew better. They worked in the same department after all and her heart broke a little every time she saw the girl leave her office on time and then she didn't find her at home when she too left the ministry.

Then when the girl did come home she smelled different, it was subtle but Bellatrix could pick up a scent that wasn't hers. It was a male fragrance, she suspected it was the Weasel boy since she knew he'd had a crush on her Hermione for years now so it made sense.

The older witch wasn't exactly angry with her though, just hurt. Hermione was young and she knew that at this time of her life she needed to experience new things. Bellatrix knew for a fact that Hermione was a virgin when they started dating so maybe it was normal that she wanted to know what sex was like with a guy. At least this was what the woman told herself when she was alone in their home at night, waiting for Hermione to come back into her arms.

Bellatrix tried to hold back in these two months but her patience was coming to an end. She just couldn't pretend everything was fine anymore. She wanted to confront Hermione about their situation but she didn't know how to approach the subject.

What if one day Hermione wouldn't return? What if she decided she needed a man, a man her own age, in her life?

In the last weeks Bellatrix had often wondered what had happened to the strong, independent woman she was before she met the young witch. Of course everybody else still feared and respected her but Hermione wasn't afraid of her, she had somehow managed to domesticate her. She was probably the only person who had some kind of control over her and Bellatrix was fine with it as long as the girl loved her.

Was Bellatrix ready to give up what she had with Hermione? Obviously no, but the strong witch wasn't going to spend the rest of her life being cheated on and always in fear of being left alone by the person she loved the most in the whole world.

It was with this newfound strength that Bellatrix decided to talk to Hermione. It was time for the girl to choose between the witch who was willing to give up everything for her and whoever it was she was fucking somewhere in that very moment.

The older witch stood alone in front of the fireplace in their living room for what seemed like a lifetime, but probably was just a few hours, before it finally roared to life and her girlfriend emerged from the green flames. The woman's heart broke a little bit more when she took in the girl's appearance. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess but what hurt the most was the very visible hickey on the left side of her neck. The horrible mark was still red meaning that her lover gave it to her no more than five minutes ago. Bellatrix could almost hear her heart shattering but she fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had to look strong at least on the outside if she wanted to go through with this.

"Hey babe" Hermione greeted as she stepped out of the fireplace like nothing was wrong "What are you doing still up?"

She approached Bellatrix and raised a hand to caress the woman's black hair.

"Please don't touch me"

The older woman took a step backwards to put some distance between them. She couldn't stand Hermione touching her in that moment. She was sure that if her love touched her, the wall she had put up would crumble, crushing her already broken heart once and for all.

The girl sensed that maybe it was better to keep her distance and stayed where she was.

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

It was clear to Hermione that something was up with the older woman. She didn't have her usual aura of confidence around her, her eyes were watered and her voice trembled as she spoke.

Hermione's words enraged Bellatrix even more, did she really think Bellatrix hadn't noticed the changes in their relationship? Well, she had and now her probably soon to be ex-girlfriend had triggered her anger.

"No, I'm not okay Hermione. Do you think I'm stupid?" she said raising her voice.

The younger girl was taken aback by the outburst and didn't have the time to say anything because now that Bellatrix had started she wasn't going to stop.

"You waltz in here pretending nothing happened and ask if I'm okay" she took a brave step towards the girl and narrowed her black eyes "I'm the fucking head of the Auror department, did you really think I wouldn't have noticed the signs of your betrayal?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

The older witch was offended by Hermione's stuttered words. The girl was insulting her intelligence by denying the obvious. Now she really was angry.

"I'm talking about you coming home late almost every night, I'm talking about you saying you've been held up at work when I know it's not true and I'm talking about the fucking hickey I can see on your neck right now!"

Bellatrix was outright angered by then. How dare Hermione pretend nothing was happening? Maybe that was what hurt the most, her girlfriend, the one person she'd trusted the most until that moment, denying what she could clearly see.

Hermione's eyes widened at Bellatrix words and she quickly put a hand on her neck right were the hickey was.

"Bella, I can explain"

The girl was surprisingly calm despite the situation she was in and she even took another step toward Bellatrix.

"Well, start explaining then!"

The older witch was doing her best to keep calm and don't snap at the girl. She was determined to remain strong for as long as she could but she was already starting to feel her defenses crumbling underneath Hermione's intense glare.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not an explanation!" Bellatrix snapped but then she took a deep breath to calm down. She needed to keep her cool if she wanted to go through with what she was trying to do.

"Hermione, you've been cheating on me for at least two months now" she raised a hand to prevent the girl from saying something "Please don't deny it, I know it's true" It was getting harder and harder to keep her tears from falling but she had to manage "I can understand if you realized that you need a man your own age in your life rather than me. I'm aware that I'm over twenty years older than you, I've always been aware. All I'm asking is that you stop betraying me, it's not fair"

"Bella it's not…"

Hermione touched the woman's hand but Bellatrix tore it away like she had been burnt and then took another step back. She couldn't stand smelling the girl's perfume mixed with somebody else's.

"Let me finish, please" Her voice was trembling but it was now or never, in her mind this was the right thing to do. "I love you, Hermione. I have for the last six years and I think I'll always do but I can't go on like this. I thought we were happy until two months ago but this is the ultimate betrayal. Clearly I'm not what you need anymore so I'm leaving. You can move on with your life"

Bellatrix turned around without looking at Hermione. If she had she would have seen the tears that were pouring from the girl's eyes. As soon as she wasn't face to face with her, Bellatrix broke down and the tears she had been holding finally escaped.

"Bellatrix please wait!"

Hermione reached out to take the woman's right hand into her own and making her turn around. The girl was shocked to see the tears and the pain on Bellatrix face. In the years they had been together she had never seen her cry. Hermione didn't have an explanation for her actions, she knew what she'd been doing was wrong but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. She loved Bellatrix with all her heart but it had all been too alluring. She had to make one last attempt to keep Bellatrix from leaving.

"I love you"

Hermione's whispered words almost made Bellatrix want to stay but she knew she couldn't so she retreated her hand and stepped into the fireplace.

"You broke my heart"

These were the last words she said before the green flames engulfed her body. She saw Hermione's mouth moving but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Maybe it was because the sound of her heart shattering in her chest was too loud for her to hear anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So this is it, I hope you liked this oneshot. I can write a sequel if you liked this one. Leave a review and let me know!


End file.
